


To the future we look

by thezonefic



Series: Service and Servitude Universe [5]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: I do suck at summaries... Michael and John reflect on their lives in a hostile universe and the comfort they offer each over other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the future we look

**Author's Note:**

> Series/Sequel: one of at the moment, although this may change as the Service and Servitude arc expands.
> 
> Notes: This is a short vignette in the Service and Servitude universe. Don't know if this will go any further then this one fic.

To the future we look 

 

 

Beta: KerorinSama

 

Michael Garibaldi slowly approached his sometime lover and Captain captain, John Sheridan , as the Captain watched the Ark ship Terra's Hope 3 move toward the open jump point from the large view port on the observation deck of one of the few remaining Earth Force heavy war ships the Agamemnon. 

“Anna's pregnant , Michael. In 7 months I ’m going to be a father. Never thought that would happen after the Drakh destroyed the home world,” John Sheridan whispered , his voice thick with emotion. A boy , Michael, a baby boy. Even if I'm not with them, I'm going to have a family again.” 

Michael eased closer, wrapping John in to a loose embrace , his hands on John's waist, resting his chin on John's shoulder watching as the Terra ’s Hope 3's jump engines flared, for an instant obliterating the surrounding stars, and the ship slipped away into hyperspace. 

“Yeah so me many hopes and dreams ended where when Earth was destroyed. So many changes in all of our lives. Fathering children that we may never see, having only the hope that these children can carry on our race in the face of such hard ships. Lise gave me a crystal with scans of the twins in utero. She's due in about two weeks. I'm really glad about Anna's pregnancy , John.” 

“Sometimes Michael , I think that the hopes and the dreams of what was and what could be again, if we can find the Drakh and defeat them , are the only things that keep me going,” John said , as he turned to face Michael, his eyes darkening with emotion. “We carry on in the hope for the survival of our race. For those children that we may never see, so that they get the very chance that so many on Earth didn't the day the Drakh came.” 

Michael smiled affectionately at Sheridan, “ Always the philosopher , John. Always the deep thinker.” 

“Michael,” John interrupted. “I married Anna this morning. I wanted to...” 

“You wanted some normality, John , I know. I understand , John , I really do; it doesn't change what happens between us. Our arrangement is a matter is good old human Human ingenuity ; a fulfilment fulfillment of a need, fuck buddies. You and Anna go back a number of years. She was your sister Liz's best friend. You dated her in while you were in the Academy. Maybe you should have taken up Jeff Sinclair's offer of captaining the Terra's Hope; he was more then willing to exchange duty stations with you. That way you could have been there for Anna. You could have seen your son born, been there for that family you've started. You could have looked in on Lise and those twins I fathered, gave her a hand maybe.” 

“Michael, part of me loves her. Loves her very much, but for her and me to be together now isn ’t a possibility, a dream that may never be realized. That doesn't mean that what you and I have is any less. It's as much a part of me as Anna is. It's a lot more then just fuck buddies, and more then just that fact that we have to do what ever is needed to preserve our race,” John said as he leaded forward to brush his lips against Michael's. “But my place is here on the Agamemnon. I ’m a front line combat commander, not an administrator like Jeff Sinclair . Not to take away anything from Sinclair. He is one hell of a commander and pilot. He proved that during the Minbari war; but I would have never been suited to running the day to day day-to-day operations of the Terra's Hope. He has the prefect blend of administrator and warrior. He's canny enough to keep them safe from the enemy, and keep the diverse personalities on board in line. Me, I need to be out here with you and our crew fighting the enemy, protecting the Ark ships and the hidden colonies, that's where my place is.” 

Michael slowly began to loosen the fastenings Sheridan's uniform, while nuzzling against the white flesh of his throat as the material gaped open. John tilted back his head, baring his throat to his lover. “Yeah , Mike , just there,” the breathy moan came as Michael bit gently against the prominent Adam's apple and then rhythmically began to lick away the sting of the bite.

“How about we go to bed , lover? I've got a taste for your hot , tight ass , Captain , and I mean to have it to night,” Garibaldi murmured, his thick blunt fingers, lightly brushing against the growing bulge in Sheridan's pants. “And after I fuck you good and hard, I ’m going to suck your brains out of your cock. As for tomorrow and the future , we ’ll deal with what it brings on alpha watch.” 

“Aye aye , Chief, bed sounds like just what the Captain was going to order. After all , the Chief of Security of the Agamemnon needs to be fully rested,” Sheridan laughed as he pulled a willing Michael Garibaldi to their shared quarters.

 

August 2004


End file.
